


to have and to hold

by radiowaltz



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Party, Reader-Insert, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowaltz/pseuds/radiowaltz
Summary: You're invited to Rami and Joe's wedding.





	to have and to hold

The invitation comes in the spring. You open it curiously. You’ve gotten invited to a lot of events over the years. You’ve worked as a costume assistant on the costumes for many movies in the past couple years. So you’ve gotten to know many famous actors.

It’s a perk of your job. Getting to know celebrities and being invited to their fundraisers or weddings.

The envelope of this wedding invite is simple. Plain white with blue envraged font.

When you open it, the wedding invite reads:

_You are invited to the wedding of Rami Malek and Joe Mazzello._

You grin in surprise and happiness. You loved working on Bohemian Rhapsody and getting to know the cast. Joe and Rami had been dating at the time. It’s been two years since they’ve been together. You’re delighted that they’re finally getting married and still remember you enough to invite you to the wedding.

You reply yes, of course.

The day the wedding arrives, you put on your best outit and head to the venue.

You’re shocked at the number of celebrities in attendance. Some of them are huge names and people you’ve admired for years. You forget sometimes that Joe and Rami have worked with so many famous people.

You see some of the other people who worked on BoRhap. You head over to them and chat until there’s an announcement that the wedding is about to begin.

The ceremony is beautiful. Rami starts crying when Joe says his vows. Both of their vows are sweet and sentimental and beautiful.You can tell they really love each other. You can’t remember the last time you saw a wedding where the two people were so in love. Sometimes Hollywood weddings are fake or overly lavish. But everything about this one is genuine and heartfelt.

The reception after the ceremony is so much fun as well.

Joe and Rami are beaming when they enter. They both keep saying “my husband” over and over, like they can’t really believe they’re finally married.

You almost cry as you watch their first dance. They have it to Somebody to Love, which makes everyone laugh. Roger and Brian are among the guests and they play the song while Adam sings. The whole thing is so surreal but you’re loving it.

Joe and Rami are both grinning and kissing as they dance. You take a couple pictures and videos and upload them to Instagram. You know this wedding is going to be all over social media soon.

Everyone gets emotional when Joe and Rami dance with their moms and make a little speech about how they miss their dads. It’s a nice moment.

Rami makes the rounds once the dancing starts and thanks everyone for coming. You have never seen him look so happy. He’s a little drunk but he can’t stop smiling. Joe comes over with him at one point and they can’t stop holding hands and sneaking kisses.

You’re happy these two are happy. They deserve it. Joe and Rami are hopelessly in love and you’re just happy you get to celebrate their love with them.


End file.
